


Tremors

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami learns that not all trembling is bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremors

A Togami must be unshakable. They cannot be anything contrary as that would imply weakness. Such a belief was ingrained into Byakuya from a young age and such a belief would explain why his initial reaction to Touko Fukawa was one of disgust. She stuttered and twitched and made herself quite the eyesore. Over time, she took it upon herself to become his personal eyesore, and he found himself growing more and more disgusted. With her nearly always shaking disposition, she must have clung to him with the expectation that he would swoop in like her white knight whenever she needed saving. This was what he thought.

Disgusting. Definitely disgusting.

“There were times when she,” Touko curled a strand of his hair into another ringlet around her finger, “Komaru, when she seemed close to giving up, but I made sure she continued going.”

Byakuya turned to the next page of his book, giving a hum of acknowledgement.

“A-And those kids, they tried to force me to choose between you and her... but I decided I wasn’t going to play their shitty games of multiple choice.”

He felt a slight tug at the next forming ringlet. “Yes... to me, that was the only appropriate course of action.”

She squealed in delight. Her knees heaved a little as she adjusted her position, soon flattening back into an adequate makeshift pillow. Byakuya relaxed the back of his head into her lap again.

“In Hope’s Peak Academy, I found a survival knife after the fourth trial,” Touko reminded him, wiggling her finger free from his hair.

“You did,” he said.

“You told me that... I did a good job...”

Her fingers stroked through his hair.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes a fraction. “Well, that is what I thought of your find.”

He glanced up and saw her grin widen.

Transient silence occupied the next minute.

“When I partially covered as a hostage for you in Towa City, I missed you.” Touko’s smile dimmed and her fingers glided more slowly. “But... I knew we would meet each other again later, after you captured the Remnants of Despair... and Komaru needed me more than you, at the time.”

“I also said that no matter the distance, I wouldn’t feel a thing.” Byakuya stared up at her, letting his book sag lower in his hands. “You’re a stubborn girl.”

Judging by how his words restored Touko’s smile to its earlier radiance, she had taken what he said as a compliment. He sighed and repositioned his book in his hands, returning his gaze to it.

She failed to stifle a giggle and it came out as a snort that caused her legs to quake momentarily. “You’re stubborn too, Byakuya.”

“I’m simply confident in what I say and do.”

Her fingers resumed combing through his hair. Laughter played on her lips. “You’re stubborn...”

In her fingers’ next drag through his hair, she pressed hard enough for him to feel her wedding ring as it grazed past.

“Let’s compromise. We are both stubborn,” he said.

Still amused, Touko’s lips quivered as she nodded.

She touched his head with more caresses.

“You make me want to keep getting stronger and stronger,” she murmured. “I love you so much.”

Byakuya’s unshakeable heart fluttered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'reblog that post asking for prompts to your writing tumblr, you probably won't get that many' i tell myself
> 
> *gets like 16*
> 
> and you bet i will write them all... i'll try to space out uploading them to here though.


End file.
